Zero configuration networking (or zeronconf) is a group of technologies that can include service discovery, address assignment, and hostname resolution. Apple Computer Corporation's Bonjour zero configuration networking technology locates devices such as printers, other computers, and the services that those devices offer on a local network using multicast Domain Name System (mDNS) service records.
The mDNS service may be suitable for small, single networks, but may not be suited for larger enterprises having multiple networks. A need may exist for selective intelligent relaying of service discovery packets across a network. Further, some memory constrained wireless access points (APs) and/or low-end unified switches.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.